This invention relates generally to the process of crystallization, and more specifically to a system capable of producing a particulate product. For such a system, this invention reveals a unique means of achieving continuous recovery and removal of said product from the production units, substantially uncontaminated by adhering mother liquor.
The application of this invention to an electrolysis system capable of producing a particulate crystalline product, having limited adherence to the surface of the electrode, provides for advantageous liberation from the restraints of conventional electro-plating procedures, including: (1) the requirement for product "starting sheets", including their preparation and handling for installation to initiate the production, followed by their removal to recover the production; and (2) the requirement for process control to obtain production plating that is smooth, densely crystalline and strongly adherent, with the absence of voids and the attendant occlusion of electrolyte. This latter requirement imposes a severe limitation on production current density, even with the benefit of additives, colloquially referred to as "plater-aids".